After the storm
by SilverInk.IvoryQuill
Summary: The war is over, the eldar are leaving. But there are some whose hearts still belong to Middle Earth. When some of them meet, old wounds start to bleed again. A journey through the lands begins, a journey to themselves. Is there a possibility to finally begin to heal and say farewell in peace?
1. A messenger

_Mae govannen dear Reader,_  
 _this is my first attempt to do a Middle Earth FanFiction._  
 _If you have any complains, ideas or other comments, feel free to let me know._

 _The story is set post the "Lord of the Rings". Tolkien is very vague about the destiny of Elladan and Elrohir, so I just imagined what could be. My aim is not to change anything written in any work by Tolkien, I am only adding. For this reason,I am also including Tauriel. I know she actually is not invented by Tolkien, but I promise, she will Not Change anything! If you find I have altered something, please let me know, this is not my intention._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A messenger / i siniath  
**

Evening was coming, the stars were already rising. It was quiet in Imladris, now that most of the Eldar were leaving. Only the song of a tinúviel _[nightingale]_ could be heard far in the distance, a reminder of times long ago. Suddenly, the silence was disturbed by the sound of hooves that were coming nearer. Elladan stood up from his seat.  
"Elrohir, who do you think is arriving at these times? Might it be a messenger from Gondor? Maybe our sister sends word to father!", he called out.  
The elves made their way down to the entrance of Rivendell. There, a white horse stood in the twilight, but his rider was nowhere to be seen.  
"This is Arod", Elrohir said, "the horse of Legolas Greenleaf. Why do you think the prince of Mirkwood is coming? I thought he meant to travel with this dwarfish companion of his." Elladan just shrugged his shoulders. "We shall go and see if he is with father and ask him", he decided. When they walked up the stairs to their father's study, they expected Legolas silver-blond hair to shine in front of their father. They were startled when they saw a dark haired elf bowing deeply in front of the elven lord. He was standing with his back facing the brothers so they could not see his face. Even though a dark green cloak covered most of his body, one could see that he was lean. His hair was braided in a fashion ressembling Legolas' usual hairstyle, so he was most likely an elf from the Woodland Realm as well.

"What is the reason of your coming?", Elrond asked him.  
"King Thranduil of Eryn Lasgalen sends me", the elf answered. The voice was polite and humble but still did not tremble. And most importantly - it was female. The brothers looked at each other in complete confusion. They would not have expected a She-elfto be a messenger. Sure, times were less dangerous now that the war was over, but still dangerous enough. Gobblins were hiding in caves, craving for pray. Trolls were killing peasants, orcs were hunting everything. "So what message do you bring?", asked the lord, "I hope it is good news in these times of peace." The woman nodded, still not acknowledging the other elves' presence. "It is information, I leave you to decide if it is good or bad", she said with a hint of amusement in her voice. "My Lord has changed his plans, he will leave these shores earlier than planned. Though he will not sail with you, Lord Elrond, he will follow close behind. The rest of my kin who will remain here will be under command of Lord Celeborn." When she finished, the older elf nodded. "This is indeed information, as you say. But tell me, Greenwood maiden, what are you called?"A smile spread over her features. "I am called the Greenwood maiden indeed, my Lord Elrond. My name is Tauriel, I am the Captain of the elven guard of the Woodland Realm", she answered.

Both brothers looked at each other in surprise. The name Tauriel was not unknown to them, a certain elven prince had spoken very fondly of her. Though he had also mentioned she had been banished, this was confusing. But King Thranduil had always been known to change his mind quickly, so it was no wonder if he had taken her in again. Curiously, they kept standing in the doorway, at the same time feeling a bit ridiculous. Elrond seemed to feel the same. Looking at his sons he, spoke:"Elladan, Elrohir, aglenno!" _[Elladan, Elrohir, come nearer!]_ Now, the elleth _[female elf]_ turned around and the men could see her face for the first time.  
She looked different than the elves from Rivendell, probably because she was not of high-elven origin. Still, she did not appear like an Avari _[special group of elves],_ even though some Mirkwood elves were known to look that way. Her hair was red like the fur of a fox and her eyes were of a dark emerald green. She had clear, delicate features, a high forehead and she was one of the prettiest women the men had ever set eyes on. The expression in her eyes was not unfriendly but stern, it was easy to imagine her as a captain. As courtesy wanted it, she put one hand on her heart an bowed in front of the princes. Then she looked both of them in the eyes courtly, quickly returning her attention to their father.

"So, Tauriel of Eryn Lasgalen, what are you comanded to do, now that you have delivered your message?", Elrond asked her. "I am to ask you if there is any news you want me to deliver to my lord. I am expected to be back in a month. It might be impudent, but I have to ask for your hospitality for one week. My horse is exhausted after this long ride, he needs time for recovery. It is my duty to look after him, I promised and owe it to the giver." Now, the Lord of Imladris smiled for the first time. "And so be it. Tomorrow, I want to learn more about what happened and probaably will happen in former Mirkwood. And I also intend to find out more about you. But for now, you may rest. I would call Lindir to show you the way to your quaters, but as my sons are already standing around here, they may do at leat one useful thing per day and lead you there." Both did not know if they should laugh or be angry with their father. It was true, they only had been training today, but this WAS useful!Still, how often did one have the possibility to show the way to such a beauty?

"Follow us please", Elrohir began. She obeyed after bowing again in front of Elrond. One had to admit, her manners were exceptionally good. The three made their way through the quiet dwelling until they arrived at a building quite at the boarder. "This is one of our guest houses, it is completely yours to use my lady", the other elf said,"your horse will be taken care of." Tauriel raised an eyebrow in surprise. She wasn't used to be addressed that way, but it wasn't unwelcomed. Then she nodded. "I thank you and bid you a good night." After a quick bow, she slipped into her room and closed the door behind her. Imladris was quiet again, just as if nothing had happened. The tinúviel sang again, the stars were bright now.

But something had changed. Though neither of them mentioned it, both brothers could feel it. And more change was yet to come.


	2. Strange

Dear readers,

this is chapter two of the story. I hope you enjoy it.  
Please let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: strange / ettelea**

Tauriel heard the person in front of her door even before they knocked. When she opened it, she looked in the surprised face of a younger elleth. "Good morning, my name is Linwen," the other one told her quietly,"the Lords Elladan and Elrohir invite you to have breakfast with them." Her hair was a medium shade of brown with some lighter strands in it, and even though the younger She-elf was pretty, she seemed to be very unsure of herself, she didn't dare to look Tauriel in the eye.  
"Good morning Linwen", Tauriel answered politely,"I will join you in a minute." Quickly, she closed the door again. This was an honour she had not expected, she was only a messenger after all. Fortunately, the elleth had another tunic in her saddle bags, it was dark grey and made of finer material than the one she usually wore. Tauriel left her hair braided in her usual style and joined Linwen outside.  
"If you would follow me my lady." Being addressed as a lady again made the Woodland elf feel a bit uneasy, this was foreign terrain. Galadriel or Arwen or Celebrían were ladys, powerful, elegant and full of light. She however was a soldier, experienced in combat, but only poorly in any other form of magic. Not made of light, but made of shadows, grown up in the woods in a darker growing forest. Still, she tried to concentrate on the task at hand and wandered through Rivendell on Linwen's side. It was so different from any other place she had ever been, even though it was Elvish. It was friendlier than the former Woodland Realm. It was less enchanted than Lothlórien. It was cosier than Mithlond _[The Grey Havens]._ Tauriel did not know what to make of that, though she also could not say what she had expected it to be. Legolas had told her about it, of course, but to see it in reality, to feel it, was something else.  
Suddenly, she could hear voices and saw the silhouettes of of two elves in the upgoing sun. Both turned around when they felt the ellith _[plural of elleth]_ approaching. They bowed, one of them made a gesture for her to join them. Linwen, on the opposite, did not dare to come nearer. She curtsied deeply and then left without a word.  
"Mae govannen Tauriel", one elf said to her. Now, the female cursed the fact that they were twins, she had no idea who she was actually talking to. Her confusion must have been obvious, because both ellyn _[plural for ellon, elf]_ started to laugh. "My name is Elladan", one introduced himself, "maybe you might be able to distinguish us by the colour of our robes." "Yes, please do so", the other one, Elrohir, added,"then we can change them tomorrow and confuse you again." The first one frowned at his younger twin while Tauriel started to snicker. "This would be a very naughty trick indeed. Is this acceptable for the princes of Imladris?", she teased. When she realized, what she had just said, she blushed. This had not been appropriate, not at all. But it had been like a reflex, the two princes she had got to know in her life had not minded. But well, one of them had been a dwarf and the other one had been her companion for centuries. Now the joke was on Elrohir. "What is it, forestmaiden is blushing?", he made fun of her, "that I would not have expected. Please, sit down and have something to eat."  
She took a seat on the round table and let her eyes wander over the food. That was something else than the lembas she had eaten all the days before. When she had had her breakfast, Elladan started to speak. "No doubt our father will interview you later again, but we have some questions for you as well. Don't worry, it is just because of our curiosity. We have never been to the Woodland Realm nor talked to King Thranduil, we've only heard storys. Is he really as difficult as people are saying?" Tauriel pondered for a moment, not sure how much she should reveal. "Well, no doubt he is mighty and an excellent fighter. He is smart and selfsecure and expects full obedience and loyalty. In a way, yes, I think you could call him difficult. His son is not much like him", she added, "the king distrusts dwarfs, despite the reconciliation after the Battle of the Five Armies but he is a friend of men." This answer seemed to satisfy the elves, but there was more they wanted to know. "You are from Silvan _[Wood Elf]_ origin, with that belonging to the Moriquendi _[Elves of the Darkness; Elves who did not behold the light of the Two Trees of Valinor]_ , aren't you?", Elrohir asked, "I don't want to insult you, but Silvan elves are said to be more dangerous but also less civilized than other Eldar. Do you think this is true?" Before the elleth could answer, a painful expression crossed Elrohir's face. Elladan must have kicked him under the table! Tauriel felt a slight pang in her chest, she had been used to been looked down on for all her life and still it hurt. Thranduil had never let her forget that even though he supported her, she was one class below. The only elf from the Woodland's Sindarin _[Grey Elf; also Moriquendi but said to be more advanced]_ elite who had always treated her as equal was Legolas. Legolas, the prince who had loved her. Legolas, the prince she could not have loved in the way that he deserved. Haldir had been kind, yes, but despite their close relationship still slightly arrogant at times. Now she looked at Elrohir, keeping her face as blank as possible. "It is true, we are said to be that way. I have not had much contact elves other than my kin, but it is true that Grey Elves do have a different mentality. What is right is that we Wood Elves are more interested in our forest than in knowledge, if you want to call this uncivilized, then yes, that's what we are. And we fight differently. The last thing I can say is that the kingdom I am from does not have the light that Lórien or Rivendell do have. But if this is due to our kin or to the shadow which had befallen the forest, I cannot say."

When she had finished, she saw how the elves nodded slowly. Before they could say anything more, a tall dark-haired elf appeared. "My lords, your father wants to talk to our guest", he stated. When the ellyn stood up, Tauriel did so as well and followed them. After crossing a few bridges, they came to a round open space. Chairs were arranged in a circle and a kind of table, made of stone, stood in the middle. Of course the She-elf had heard of the tales, this was the place of the Council of Elrond.  
This was the place were Legolas had decided to follow the Ringkeeper.  
This was the place were Kili had stayed when he had still been full of hope they would take the Lonely Mountain back.


	3. Knowledge

_Thank you to all the ones who read this story! I feel honoured by your interest in my work._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Knowledge of Elrond / ist en Elrond**

The Lord of Imladris was already sitting on one of those chairs, he motioned Tauriel to stand in front of him. His sons took seats next to him, the elf in the pale blue robe who must be Elladan to his right, the other brother to his left. Even though she was feeling quite unconfortable, Tauriel still noticed that the ellon who had led them to Elrond was standing in the shadows nearby, as well as Linwen. Was she a lady in waiting? But to whom? There was no Lady of Imladris residing here, Queen Arwen was living in Gondor. So Linwen could only be a general servant. The Wood Elleth made a mental note to ask her when she got the chance. Then, Elrond demanded her full attention.

"Tauriel, you were saying your king decided to depart to Valinor. So the longing for the Undying Lands has awoken in his heart as well. Does the Lady of the Light already know?"  
"Yes my Lord", she answered, "my king sended a messenger to Lothlórien to inform Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel."  
Elrond nodded. "Yesterday you mentioned the Silvan Elves of King Thrandruil's realm would be under Lord Celeborns command when your lord leaves these shores. But Tauriel, I don't think Lord Celeborn will be in favour of this plan, the Greenwood is not so much of his concern. Also I can not imagine King Thranduil allowing anyone to take his seat than his son. So can it be that you are confusing your king's wishes with those of your prince?", he argued.

Tauriel could not help but frown at his inquiry."My Lord, it is true the last update I was given on the plans came from my prince who told me about his refusal of the throne. He also told me about his plans to take some of my kin down to Ithilien to help restoring those destroyed lands. And he is driven by the want to explore Ennorath _[Middle Earth]_ for as long as he is remaining in these lands. Gimli Glóin's son is travelling with him. But I was always left in the belief that his father approved of those plans, so I did not question them."  
Elrohir rose his voice:"Greenwood maiden, you seem to be quite well aquainted with the the prince to know so much about the plans of the royalty of Greenwood." Now Tauriel's expression became more strained. Why did this elf have to ask questions she did not want to talk about in detail? Despite her awkwardness she did not miss the warning look Elladan shot his little brother, he did not look amused at all. Elrond, on the other hand, was eyeing her curiously. "Well, she began,"I have served my king as a captain for quite a while now and so I have a good idea how business is going in Eryn Lasgalen. Also I have served alongside Prince Legolas for centuries and we have been partners in battle."  
This was the truth, though it was not everything. Legolas would not have spoken about things of such importance with anyone, she had been his closest confidance. But the elves of Rivendell did not have to know that. There had not been any relationship and Tauriel did not want it to appear as if there had been.

If Elrond found anything odd about her answer, he did not show." Very well Tauriel. The possible lack of understanding between the king and his son doesn't concern me much. Conflicts between fathers and sons are quickly started but with some diplomacy also quickly settled." He shot a knowing glance towards Elrohir, who was suddenly very interested in the wall next to him. "Did Lord Thranduil give you the exact date of his depature?", Elrond continued. "No, I can not tell you this. If there is any day of departure, nobody has told me yet", the She-elf admitted. Luckily, the Lord of Imladris did not seem to be annoyed by her answer. "When your King and Prince leave, will you stay here or go with them to Aman?" Again such an intimate question! But well, that was the risk one had as a messenger to such a powerful King sended to such an influential lord. "I don't think I will my Lord", the elleth replied, "there is no Wood Elf from Mirkwood who is said to have sailed beyond the seas of Middle Earth. We do not long for the Undying lands as you Laiquendi _[elves of the light]_ do, nor is there a desire to be awoken in our hearts. Or if there is, no elf from Eryn Lasgalen has ever felt it."

* * *

 _A/N: Even though I wrote that no Wood elf has been sailing into the West, I am not 100% sure about this. I did a lot of research on this topic but nothing gave me the desired information. Still, the overview I got lets me think they will probably stay or at least haven't thought about leaving yet._


	4. The Invitation

_Dear readers_

 _thank you to all who have stayed with me the last 3 chapters.  
Reviews are very much appreciated, please let me know what you think.  
Additionally, I am still looking for a Beta, so if anyone is interested, please send me a pm.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Invitation**

Tauriel was aware of the younger two elves watching her closely, somehow it made her skin tingle. Did they regard her inferior now? But when she dared to looked away from Elrond and into Elladan's eyes, she could only see curiosity and maybe, just maybe, even pity. Anger welled up in her, she felt as if she nearly had to choke. How could he dare? Judging her by her nature! She would show him that she was by no means inferior to him.  
"My Lords, is there anything else I can help you with at the current time?", she asked, politely nevertheless.  
"Not at the moment, but I might have further questions for you lateron", Elrond answered, "my sons, do you have any enquiries?"  
"I do", Elrohir said straight away. Despite his smile, Tauriel wasn't sure if she would like his question or request. "My brother and I are going to go hunting this afternoon, would you like to join us?"  
The elleth didn't miss Elladan's irritated glance at his brother. She wasn't exactly sure what the younger one really had in mind, he probably wanted to test her. So she agreed with a nod. "When are you going to start, my Lord?", she asked.  
"At two, sharp", Elladan answered curtly, "so don't be late! We won't take horses but just hunt on foot. We will have _lembas_ prepared for you as well."  
Tauriel gave him a tiny smile: "That is very considering and friendly of you, I thank you a lot."  
As a response, Elrohir laughed: "Actually we are very selfish. We know these woods and new company always makes hunting so much more fun! We used to have big hunting parties from time to time, but now so few elves are left and most of those who are still here aren't particularly interested, Erestor and Glorfindel being an exception of course. And as long as I can remember, we have never had an _elleth_ riding with us, so these last years in _Ennorath [Middleearth]_ even bring something new." Tauriel had to try very hard to not bluntly ask him if he didn't consider female eleves good enough for hunting with them, but after all, his father, a Lord, was standing next to her and she had to maintain his good opinion of her.

"So I take that your sister, Lady Arwen, was not very interested in hunting at all?", she inquired politely. Bringing up the other _elleth_ was a risk as everyone knew how much Elrond doted on her and Arwen becoming mortal was something of a sore spot for a lot of elves from Rivendell. The ones from Greenwood did not care so much, for most of them she was just a story, even a myth: The most beautiful elf since Lúthien Tinúviel, the one who won the heart of the King of Gondor and Arnor, the one who gave up her immortal life for one mortal life span. Tauriel would have loved to meet her, after all, she might have been the only elf in Middle earth who understood what it was like to love a man from another race. A man that didn't share immortality with her. A love against all odds. Kili had devided her life into "before him" and "after him". So far, "after him" had sucked.

"No, she didn't care for hunting, couldn't see an animal die I guess. But we need the leather and our dogs enjoy fresh meat. But who am I telling that, my lady, I am sure a woman like you knows such things", Elrohir answered. It was hard to tell if he was mocking her or if he really thought her capable of hunting properly. It didn't really matter though, she would show him what she got, so she told herself. Elladan had said nothing so far, he was just looking at her with those deep brown eyes, making her uneasy but also nearly blush at the same time. Tauriel decided she didn't really like him.

"If you excuse me, I will see you later", Tauriel smiled politely and left towards her quarters, eager to get away from more questions and longing for a bit of solitude to gather herself before the hunt. Back in her room, she changed into her more sturdy clothing, made for the outdoors, for running free, for being free. She would never be a lady such as Arwen, but she never wanted to be either. Her life was good the way it was, without ties, only caught in duty. At least that was what she liked to think. She constantly pushed away the fact that she was also lonely, ever since Kili had died and she had parted ways with Legolas. Should she change it? Yes? No? Maybe? Opening up to people meant she could get hurt. Not opening up meant she would become colder and colder. Tauriel had seen this before, by an elvenking who had hidden away his sorrow for eternities and made a lot of people unhappy with it, first in line himself. At least that was the elleth's guess. It wasn't as if Thranduil had ever openly talked about things like this with her. He had just implied. Why did elves so often imply? They tended to make everything more complicated, at least those high-elves such as Elrond. Silvans such as her were a lot more practical. Maybe that was why she had clicked with Kili. Elrohir seemed to be a bit blunt as well, but nothing she couldn't handle. Elladan however, he seemed to be more like his father and that made her uneasy. It made her consider every word twice before speaking, changing conversation into a stiff affair. But for an afternoon, for a hunt, it would have to do, she told herself before flopping backwards onto her bed.

* * *

 _Here we are! This was shorter than I had planned but t least I managed to upload a new chapter. The next one will follow, I promise._


End file.
